


christmas eve

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has just accused Tyler of not being a very good gift-giver. That, of course, isn't going very well for young Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not gonna be able to update much until after New Years, so here's this. It sucks so bad hahaha. Enjoy.

"I've gotten you _so_ many cool presents before!" Tyler protests. It's Christmas Eve, and the two men are discussing past gifts they've given each other. Josh has just accused Tyler of not being a very good gift-giver. That, of course, isn't going very well for young Tyler.

"Dude. Two years ago, you bought me a $50 Taco Bell gift card and then decided you wanted it enough to _not_ give it to me. You ended up just getting me a Nerf gun instead."

"That Nerf gun was great," Tyler looks off into the distance. "And I _distinctly_ remember you giving me a pack of gum that year. _With_ _two_ _pieces_ _missing_."

Josh blushes a little. "I can't argue with either of those things. Whatever. You better have gotten me something good for tomorrow."

Tyler smiles. "We'll see."

The next day, the two unwrap their presents. Josh got Tyler a stuffed kitten, and Tyler wrote Josh a letter, which only says in the man's all-too-familiar handwriting: 'You're out of the band'.


End file.
